This invention relates to automobile controls and more particularly to a system for informing a driver that his high beam headlights are turned on.
The current practice is to provide a steady low intensity blue light on the instrument panel for notifying the driver that his high beams are turned on. For many drivers, the blue light is not effective, and high beams are inadvertently left on, subjecting other drivers to considerable annoyance and in some cases impairing their driving ability.
One solution to the bright headlight problem is to signal oncoming drivers and drivers behind a vehicle to transmit a signal to request them to dim their vehicle's bright headlights. Systems for warning other drivers to dim their bright headlights are covered in Robert Adell U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,113,175 and 5,119,067.